Disenchanted
by LuanaLee
Summary: Layla nunca soube e nem se quer tentou demonstrar sentimentos por alguém, mas isso poderá mudar agora, após ela conhecer "Ele". PS: Essa fic é sobre My Chemical Romance, mas outras bandas também poderão aparecer. A história envolve temáticas de morte e pode envolver temas religiosos.
1. Prólogo

_ Vida... Deveria ser mais fácil de se explicar o significado dessa palavra. Pelos termos técnicos, vida é o período em que você está respirando, interagindo, falando, pensando... Mas, eu não sou muito adepta desta teoria simples sobre algo tão complexo. A vida, na minha opinião, é ter motivos para se manter respirando. O problema é quando os motivos lhe faltam, e a única coisa que lhe resta é permanecer na "vida" simples de respirar, interagir, falar, pensar..._

Meu nome é Layla Lee Phillips, tenho vinte anos. Morei em Washington até meus quatorze anos, foi então nos mudamos para Nova Jersey.

Você não sabe o que é uma mudança de vida se nunca mudou de colégio. É simplesmente o _inferno_! Sair de um lugar aonde todos já estavam acostumados com sua presença para ir a um lugar aonde todos lhe julgam como a nova atração do local. A novata!

Meus cabelos negros, razoavelmente compridos e com as pontas pintadas de branco, deixavam minha pele extremamente clara. Mas eu, particularmente, gosto disso. Meus olhos têm um tom de chocolate, lábios rosados. Não sou muito alta - sou até meio baixa, admito -, e sou magrinha.

Eu era considerada uma princesinha. Praticamente uma boneca de porcelana até meus treze anos, quando nos mudamos para Jersey.

Meus gostos musicais e modos de me vestir e agir nunca foram problema para ninguém, pelo menos até ir para uma nova escola.

Sofri desde o primeiro dia, todos os alunos riam de mim, zoavam meu estilo, minhas bandas preferidas, meu cabelo, minha altura, meu peso – eu era um pouco gordinha quando criança, nada exagerado, apenas o suficiente para que zombassem de mim.

Ninguém gostava de mim, e eu também não gostava de ninguém de lá. Fiz apenas duas amizades ao longo dos anos seguintes, Diana e Leticia. Elas eram como eu, mas nunca mostraram muito isso, justamente pelo medo de sofrer com as brincadeiras idiotas das pessoas da escola.

Minha mãe, Eliza Turner Phillips, sempre foi minha amiga. Estava sempre me apoiando, tentando me colocar pra frente, me dizendo para levantar a cabeça e ignorar aquilo tudo. Mas nem sempre isso é o bastante, às vezes não há como superar algumas coisas.

Meu pai se chama Richard Phillips, nós brigávamos muito. Ele sempre foi um tanto autoritário, queria que eu fosse uma eterna criança e uma exemplar adulta ao mesmo tempo. Eu sempre odiei isso.

Quando completei dezesseis anos tentei suicídio. Não me orgulho nada disso, foi um momento de desespero, uma odiotice que eu pretendo jamais repetir. Consegui alguns antidepressivos com um garoto do colégio – ele também vendia coisas mais ilícitas do que antidepressivos, mas usar drogas era contra alguns de meus princípios, se é que os tenho – e tomei-os todos de uma vez. Minha mãe encontrou-me caída em meu quarto mais ou menos meia hora depois. Fiquei três dias no hospital e recebi o castigo de não poder sair de casa por dois meses, coisa que não foi muito difícil de cumprir, já que eu nunca saía.

Hoje moro com Diana e Leticia em um apartamento no centro de Jersey, estamos com alguns planos de nos mudar para Nova York, mas isso ainda não é certo.

As coisas andam melhores agora... E eu, realmente, espero que continuem assim!


	2. Capítulo 1

**Olá! :3**

**Então, estou falando aqui no segundo capítulo por ser uma pessoa extremamente desligada e ter esquecido de falar o "necessário" antes da história começar... ^^ Enfim.**

**Quem já acompanhou a história sabe que essa temporada já foi postada, mas optei por postá-la aqui também, já que o site em que ela está hospedada teve uns problemas recentemente.**

**Espero que gostem, realmente. Aos leitores novos: boa leitura! A quem está lendo de novo: haverá pequenas mudancinhas em algumas coisas na fic, mas nada drástico, é claro!**

**É isso... Boa leitura!**

**Capítulo 1**

– _Layla_! - uma voz gritava alto em meu ouvido.

Abri os olhos e me levantei rapidamente da cama, assustada. Ainda estava escuro – ou talvez fosse pelo _Black Out_ na janela.

A luz se acendeu de repente, era Diana pulando e gritando no meio do meu quarto.

– O que aconteceu? - perguntei assustada.

– A melhor e mais louca coisa que poderia ter acontecido em todas as nossas grandes e únicas vidas! – ela gritou rapidamente.

– Respira! – lembrei-a.

Ela respirou algumas vezes, lentamente, de olhos fechados. Depois os abriu rapidamente e me deu um sorriso largo.

– _Fala_! – gritei.

– Ah, sim! – ela piscou algumas vezes, parecia ter saído de algum pensamento. Ela entrava em transe muito rápido. – Minha prima, Louise, que morava em Nova York está se mudando para Londres.

Encarei-a sem expressão. O que eu tinha a ver com isso?

– E eu com isso? - perguntei, bocejando.

– Ela tinha um apartamento em Nova York, que ela não vai vender pra ninguém. Ele é grande, e ela me ligou porque ela sabia que a gente queria ir para lá e _ofereceu o apartamento para nós_! – ela gritou.

Arregalei os olhos e pude sentir minha boca se abrindo.

– Sério? - perguntei.

– Sim, sim, sim, sim, sim! – ela estava quicando de felicidade.

Comecei a gritar com ela, isso era incrível!

– Já disse para Leticia? - perguntei.

– Ainda não, ela está dormindo ainda - Diana respondeu.

– Isso não importa, eu também estava dormindo! Vamos lá agora! – disse já a puxando.

Entramos no quarto de Leticia pulando. Acendi a luz e pulei em cima de sua cama. Ela me encarou ainda sonolenta, mas podia ver ódio em seu olhar.

– O que vocês estão fazendo? - ela rosnou, tampando o rosto com o cobertor.

– Credo, que mal humor! – falei. – Assim nem vou mais falar a novidade - disse, descendo da cama e apagando a luz.

Quando estava prestes a sair do quarto com Diana, ela gritou:

– Está bem, não vou conseguir dormir mais, mesmo. Fala!

Não pude conter o sorriso, eu sabia que isso ia acontecer. Diana e eu pulamos na cama novamente.

– Vamos para Nova York! – gritei de uma vez.

– O que? - ela ficou espantada.

– Isso mesmo que você ouviu! – disse.

– Mas como? Quando? Onde vamos ficar? - ela começou.

– Minha prima Louise vai para Londres e deixou o apartamento vago. Ela me ligou para saber se estaríamos interessadas - explicou Diana.

Leticia começou a gritar. Pulamos na cama juntas, era a realização de um sonho, uma meta em nossas vidas.

– Isso é incrível – falei, ofegante de tanto pular.

– É mais que incrível! É de mais, é perfeito! – gritou Leticia.

– É tudo que a gente sempre quis! – disse Diana.

O interfone tocou nesse momento, corri para a cozinha atender. Era o porteiro dizendo que os vizinhos haviam ligado para lá reclamando de barulho de mais em nosso apartamento. Pedi desculpas e disse que estávamos em uma pequena comemoração, depois desliguei.

Depois de desligar olhei no relógio, e ele estava certo, os vizinhos estavam certos, era cedo de mais par tanta gritaria. Eram apenas seis horas da manhã.

– Teremos que enfrentar nossos pais – disse Leticia.

– Eu não havia pensado nisso – disse Diana.

– Minha mãe vai chorar, sabem como ela é – falei, rindo um pouco.

– Meu pai vai me esganar – falou Diana.

– Minha mãe não vai brigar, pelo menos eu acho – riu Leticia.

– Vocês querem o que de café da manhã? - perguntei.

– Ovos fritos pra mim caem bem – respondeu Leticia.

– Para mim também – concordou Diana.

– Okay, ovos fritos então – falei indo até a cozinha.

Enquanto eu fazia nosso café da manhã Diana ligava para sua prima para confirmar tudo, depois ligou para seus pais para dar a notícia. Leticia também ligou para seus pais, nenhuma delas enfrentou problemas para convencê-los. Mas eu sabia que comigo podia não ser assim.

Terminamos nosso café e Diana e Leticia foram arrumar seus quartos, eu fui ligar para minha mãe.

– Alô? - disse ela ao atender.

– Mãe! Sou eu, Layla – falei.

– Ah, oi filha, tudo bem? - ela disse animada.

– Sim, estou bem. Bom, eu queria falar sobre uma coisa importante com você – falei de uma vez.

– Pode falar – sua voz ficou mais tensa.

Expliquei-lhe toda a história, falei da prima de Diana, do apartamento, e também acrescentei que os pais das meninas ficaram felizes com a notícia.

– Filha, mas o seu apartamento aqui é tão perto de casa, e se você sentir saudade? Se precisar de mim? Eu não vou estar perto para te ajudar – ela choramingou.

– Mas mãe, isso é a realização de um sonho antigo meu. E nada é pra sempre, se não der certo eu volto – insisti.

Uma pausa longa.

– Okay – ela respondeu por fim.

– Fala com o papai pra mim? Por favor? - implorei.

– Está bem, mas não posso garantir que ele não vá lhe ligar.

– Qualquer coisa eu resolvo, mas agora você precisa falar com ele.

– Pode deixar, vou falar.

– Beijo, mãe! Até mais.

– Até mais, filha – ela disse.

Desliguei o telefone e fui contar a novidade para as garotas. Diana já havia resolvido tudo com sua prima, nós poderíamos viajar em uma semana se quiséssemos.

Meu pai realmente me ligou mais tarde, mas apenas para falar que me desejava boa sorte e que eu precisava ir na casa deles antes da viajem. Surpreendi-me com isso.

Passamos o resto do dia vendo os planos para a viajem, tínhamos muitas coisas para resolver até lá, começaríamos amanhã mesmo.


End file.
